Untitled
by ShawnOfFiction
Summary: The problem, exactly, was his medium. The halfway point that interlinks his will and his chakra. It was an ineffective one, to say the least. One that would take away one of his senses. His medium, while quite enjoyable, was extremely dangerous. It would bring calm and balance to him, or could ignite his fiery Uzumaki passion.


Untitled Based On Music

**What if Naruto's power came from music? What if his world was in a modern setting? Read on!**

**The difference between this world of Naruto and Kishimoto's are as follows:**

**Land of Fire = North America**

**Land of Earth = Russia**

**Land of Water = Australia**

**Land of Snow = Antarctica**

**Land of Lightning = Africa**

**Land of Wind = Asia**

**All things are advanced to our time, except for any kind of firing type of weapons(guns, rocket launchers, etc.)**

**Ninja/Samurai Thrive**

**Events are up to my discretion. It's a fanfic, not a retelling.**

**People will need things to tether their connection to their chakra to. You will know what I mean later.**

**The academy goes on into high school, but high school ends at 16.**

**You can become a genin at 16 or you can go through the Guided Raid Program(college, will be explained later) for 4 years to be chunnin, 6 years to be a jounin, or 10 years to become anbu. **

**Ninja techniques stay the same. **

**Let's start**

**~Shawn**

A boy who looked to be about 16 years old ran out of an apartment in the slums, a piece of bread in his mouth and his ridiculous nightcap still on. Being young and in a hurry, he ran past the people waiting for the bus to their jobs and hopped on the bike chained to the fence outside of this apartment building. He pumped the pedals as hard as he could as he swerved around the morning traffic, his sun kissed blonde hair flowing in the wind where his nightcap didn't cover it and his piercing blue eyes narrowed in concentration trying to avoid the cars were impeding his route to the academy.

As he sped through the street, he would bump into many people, and occasionally he would be forced to the sidewalk in order to get to where he was going faster, and all the while the people walking around shouted many things, like "Demon!" and "Devil Child" and even "Evil's Spawn". But none called him by his name. Soon, he was in front of the academy, finishing the bread he held in this mouth as he quickly chained his bike to the fence outside the main doors. Afterwards, he ran inside the almost empty hallways to his first class of the morning, Shinobi Theory. He ran inside the room the moment the bell rang and was addressed by his name for the first time in the morning.

"Right on time today, Naruto. Good job." Said the man with the pineapple hair cut and the cut across his nose. This man was the boy's, Naruto's, teacher, Umino Iruka.

"I try Sensei." Naruto responded, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and laughing at the fact he still had his nightcap on. He took his seat in the corner alone and listened to his favorite teacher intently. Iruka continued.

"Today we will evaluate whether or not the students in this class can become genin. We will start from the worst record to the best record. You will start by presenting your medium which will have its effectiveness judged, though it will not reflect on your final score. You will then perform 3 D-Rank jutsus, then one C-Rank, all of your choosing. Each jutsu will get you a score of 1-25% based on effectiveness. This test, as all of you probably don't know, is a strategy in itself. You will have your teams chosen for you but you, ultimately have the power over your score. If you know Konoha's history then you know how teams are chosen. As I said before, we will begin with the worst student in class: Naruto. No offense, Naruto."

"None taken, Sensei." Responded Naruto as he stood up from his chair and walked up to Iruka who then walked to the other door in the room, the one that led to the training ground for their class. Students crowded the windows as he stood across from Iruka and his assistant, Mizuki. Naruto stood in a relaxed stance as if he was ready for anything.

"Alright Naruto—"

"I humbly ask for a spar in place of the 4 jutsu required to pass. If I can beat either of you in a spar, I ask to be at least considered to pass, and at most to pass at the bottom of my class!" Naruto shouted with a extremely low bow. Iruka's faced grimaced at the boy's unusual politeness.

"Now Naruto, you know I have to treat you the same as everyone in class, and because of that I cannot grant your request, at least not without permission from the Mayor. I'm sor—"

"Wait, Iruka, give him a chance." Said Mizuki from behind him. "In fact, I will fight him myself. If he does well, we will bring it up to the Mayor." He suggested. Iruka looked worriedly at Naruto then to Mizuki. With a sigh he stepped aside and let his co-worker step up to Naruto. Naruto then stood up and fell into a tight peek-a-boo boxer's stance. Mizuki lifted an eyebrow at the stance before he suddenly shot forward in a burst of speed only capable of a chunnin.

As he drew closer, Naruto widened his stance slightly when he saw Mizuki rear his right fist back for a powerful hook. As he swung, his mouth lifted into a smirk slightly at the fact that Naruto was going to be hit for sure. Suddenly, though, Naruto disappeared from view. In a flash, he was below Mizuki's overthrown, overly confident hook, which gave him an opening to his teacher's midsection. Naruto jabbed at his diaphragm, but the impact was so fast, it was more like a straight thrown from close range. Having the air knocked out of him, Mizuki fell forward slightly. Naruto stepped up from under Mizuki's extended arm in order to stand behind him. Kicking his right foot forward and his right elbow back, Naruto tripped Mizuki while pushing him to the ground, and while they were both falling, he grabbed his teacher's right ankle and twisted it until it was at a unnatural angle and the moment he fell, he pulled hard until he heard a sickening crack, along with the pained yell from Mizuki. All the while, Naruto maneuvered himself above the chunnin's writhing body. He grabbed his arm, putting it in a position to be broken, then he put his other forearm on the back of Mizuki's neck, applying a lot of pressure.

"Do you submit, Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"No!" shouted Mizuke in defiance. Naruto slowly pushed his arm farther to the right, eliciting cries of pain. Naruto's face took a grim demeanor.

"I do not wish to harm you more than necessary, Mizuki-Sensei." Naruto said calmly. He kept applying more pressure to the lifted left arm, pushing it to the right almost going over Mizuki's back completely until he heard a sickening pop as it fell over completely, the teens in the classroom cringing as they heard their teacher's agonizing cry over and over again.

"I concede, I concede!" Mizuki yelled in blinding pain. Naruto stood up, before taking a few steps back, before bowing low once again.

"Thank you for the spar, sensei." He said, before he walked over to Iruka, whose face was in a state of permanent shock. He sputtered before he used his emergency medic seal, located on the center of the training ground, in order to call people to take Mizuki away. As they appeared in puff of smoke, before lifting him up on stretcher, his arm moving and in response, him screaming, before they disappeared in the same puff of smoke. Iruka cleared his throat, watching as Naruto walked away towards the side exit of the academy.

"Naruto, I will bring the events that occurred today to the Mayor… If anyone deserves to be a ninja, it's you." Iruka called out genuinely.

Naruto, in a lazy reply, simply placed a hand in his pocket and raised the other one in a wave to his favorite sensei.

Afterwards, Naruto stood outside. Internally, he was having a struggle, as he honestly did not want to hurt his teacher. Even if he was an asshole to him, he felt pulling his shoulder out of its socket was too much. The struggle ended however as he got back to his bike. Seeing as he had nothing else to do for an hour, when the tests would be over, he decided to just take a nap under a tree. He walked his bike to a tree a few blocks away; a favorite of his. He sat against the tree, closing his eyes gently, inhaling deep as he relaxed further into the tree, wisps of sleep surrounding him slowly.

It was all interrupted by a thud. He felt the air beside his hair being cut, as the kunai that made the thud sound was lodged into the tree. He opened his eyes to see a woman standing in front of him, dressed provocatively. He stood up to observe her more carefully.

She was wearing… Well she wasn't wearing much. She had a pair of brown extremely short shorts, with a mesh top that made her breasts pop out. The shorts, of which might as well be called panties, hugged her sultry hips. In order to preserve some modesty, she wore a beige trench coat, completely unbuttoned. She wasn't tall, maybe 5'1 or 5'2, but what really brought attention was her face. Framed by spiky purple hair pulled back in a high pony tail which made her head look like a pineapple, she had solid, strong looking brown eyes that projected lust, be it intentional or unintentional.

Naruto, being the 16 year old hormonal teenager he was, immediately got captivated by her seductiveness, and stood up to look more closely at her.

"See something you like, Gaki?" She said, her eyes narrowing playfully. She walked towards him, swaying her hips sultrily, putting a hand on Naruto's chest, before leaning up, putting her mouth to his ear.

"I saw what you did to that Mizuki bastard. That actually made me really, **really** hot, they way you tried to have mercy but were also not put off by asserting yourself. It was so manly. You made him your bitch. Come see me tonight, at the dango place near your house. You know which one." She said quietly into his ear, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto stood motionlessly before a mortified expression appeared on his face.

"Anko is going to kill me tonight." He said, terrified of how the night would play out.

After his unexpectedly hot meeting with the girl named Anko, he had decided to wait out the 20 minutes before he had to return to class by going through his fighting positions. He first would start with the peek-a-boo boxing style. Then he would shift forward slightly to a bizarre stance where he would push his right foot up and his right arm out with it, the palm facing outward. He pulled his left hand to his waste, charging chakra into it. Soon enough, however, the chakra became erratic and unstable, and with that feeling he punched outward toward the tree in the clearing. The sound of air being displaced was followed by the sound of something hitting the tree.

As he walked up to it, he noticed it had an imprint on it, the shape of a circle. He put on a scowl, before turning to walk away from the tree.

"Without a medium, this chakra crap sucks. I'd rather fight how I learned how to." He said angrily.

The truth is, Naruto, not being exactly popular in his community, had no one to teach him how to fight. The only help he got was from the president, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who only helped him by giving him a monthly allowance and a guaranteed seat in the academy. Because of this, he began developing his own fighting styles. The first, the peek-a-boo style(Boxing isn't a thing in this world.). When he discovered that the common assholes to attack him were put off slightly by him hiding his face and only showing his intense blue eyes, he decided to adapt to it. This changed, however, when he entered the last year of the academy. He was required to learn how to apply chakra onto his fists and feet, then he would have to learn the basic academy style, which was the one he was previously practicing. The objective was to be able to project a fist of chakra through the air onto a tree, indenting the tree with a fist. Not only did this not bode well for his fighting style of being defensive and using his midsection to bob and weave offensively and defensively for hooks and uppercuts, not jabs and straights. It also meant that he had to use chakra, which was a problem itself.

The problem, exactly, was his medium. The halfway point that interlinks his will and his chakra. It was an ineffective one, to say the least. One that would take away one of his senses. His medium, while quite enjoyable, was extremely dangerous. It would bring calm and balance to him, or could ignite his fiery Uzumaki passion. His medium, was music. The problem was, without music, he couldn't exactly balance his chakra like other students with common mediums. Some of them include a piece of string, the flexing of muscles, or even closing their eyes. This of course isn't good when his hearing could mean the difference between life and death in the ninja world. It was also bad because he himself didn't know what his medium was. Because of that, he had to spar with Mizuki and disrespect him, because he wasn't exactly capable of doing things that other students can.

With the anger that came with his lack of knowledge as to his medium, he grunted and walked to the academy.

As Naruto entered the academy, he watched the last student, the top of the class, Sasuke Uchiha, perform the tests given to him. Iruka saw Naruto come in and frowned, knowing what he had to do in order to make sure Naruto became a ninja.

He had one of the medics who had taken away Mizuki after the… spar he had with Naruto ask the Mayor, Asuma Sarutobi, if Naruto can pass, seeing as he beat a Chunnin who has been a ninja for 6 years. He replied in the form of a hawk sent from his office with a note.

'While I feel that Naruto is completely capable of being a ninja, and I felt so even before the match he had with Mizuki, I cannot allow him to pass because he beat one of his teachers in a taijutsu fight. The test clearly states that a student must be able to perform 3 D-Rank jutsu along with 1 C-Rank. If I allow him to become a ninja when every other passing student can meet these requirements, I will be accused of favoritism. He needs to learn to use chakra, please see if there's anything you can do about that.'

~Asuma Sarutobi, Mayor of Konoha.

Iruka sighed, remembering the letter sent to him, and how he would have to perpetually fail Naruto.

Naruto himself simply walked up to Iruka with a questioning look on his face, as if he was saying "so?"

Iruka had only shaken his head in a no. Naruto sighed, then walked away. It seemed he was just never meant to be a ninja after all, he thought.

Naruto walked back to his bike and sat on the seat slowly. It was late now, around 6 PM.

'Might as well go to Brushmore.'

Brushmore was the mountain that had every president's face since the country, the United Villages of The Land Of Fire, or the UVLOF. On a boring or sad day, Naruto would sit atop the 4th president's head and watch the sky for a while.

And so he rode to the base of the mountain. He left his bike at the bottom of the stairs that led to the top and commenced his walk. Now atop the 4th's head, he sat, watching the village and itspeople, the same people who scorned him for as long as he could remember. Solemnly, he thought of his options, now that he couldn't be a ninja, or at least become one conventionally. He sighed as he realized there wasn't much of anything exciting to do if he couldn't be a ninja. He fell back onto the stone and as his head fell, he felt a small mound on the stone. He turned around and got on his knees and looked at the mound. It looked as if something was buried there. As he tried to claw away at the small mound made of rubble to get whatever was inside, he felt his finger tips hit something that felt like a box.

He pulled out the box and brushed off the leftover dust. The front said "Uphone 4S". He opened the box to see a phone, a charger, and a set of headphones. He knew what a phone was, but he never had one, not being able to avoid it. What was weird about this phone, is that it looked as if it had a previous owner, since on the back it had some initials etched in. They read "MN+KU" and were surrounded by a heart. He picked it up and put the headphones in.

'If it's a free phone, then who am I to deny it. It would actually be pretty cool, even though I don't have service. It looks pretty old too.' He thought. As soon as he picked it up, it turned on, and the rubble that had buried the phone's original packaging came to life. The many small stones began to move quickly. One of them made a quick cut to his thumb, letting the blood fall to the phone's screen. The moment the drop permeated through to the edges of the screen, activating what he recognized as some kind of seal. As the seal began to fade, he saw what appeared to be the beginnings of a video appear. Soon the image became clear and voices were heard through the speaker on the back.

'… making it so complicated' he heard a female say.

'… needs to be able… without outside help' he heard a male say.

'…tell him… about this… day' he heard the female say.

The screen had static again before it cleared once more, showing what appeared to be the 4th President of Konoha alongside a beautiful red haired woman who appeared to be pregnant. They both looked at the screen intently, as if they knew the person who was watching this old video.

'Naruto, son,' the 4th said.

At this moment, Naruto felt his world shatter.

'I want to believe that you found this without us knowing, and that we're still alive. I want to believe that you are being loved by us, even more than we already do. But the truth is, we are ninja. And because of this, we wanted to have some way for you to see us in case we can't be there for you. This seal preserved the phone with all of our favorite music split into two playlists, one for me and one for your mother. It will only activate if it has your blood in it, so there is no doubt as to who you are. We love you son, and we always will, even in the afterlife.'

After his Father's voice stopped, the video showed him walking up to the phone with a bright smile not unlike Naruto's. As he got closer, he heard his father whisper something closely into the phone.

'Your mother hopes that you don't have the same medium as me, but I have a feeling. Try to access your chakra while listening to music, son.' He said, before the phone was lifted as his father was running away from his rampaging mother.

Naruto stood staring at the playlist that was left to him by his parents. None of it made sense to him, but he decided to just go by what his supposed father instructed him to do.

Steadily he scrolled through the music in his father's playlist. The first song of thousands to catch his attention was one called Busy Busy, by The Royal Concept. He clicked it and confirmed when the phone asked for confirmation as to what song to play.

Sounds started to come from the phone, through the ear piece, and into his hears. The sound can only be described as the sounds of dreams, before the bass came into play before the guitar.

_I thought I'd let you in_

_On a secret_

_I thought you'd like to know, know_

_I always misbehave_

'_Cept on weekends_

_Then I sort you out, out._

_Wait_

_I'm bleeding_

_From all the knives you've thrown, thrown_

The beat began to pick up as Naruto felt his heart racing. He started to close his eyes to enjoy the music.

_To kill is such a thrill, you say_

_Crash your silly dreams_

_Crash your silly dreams_

_Smash 'em like a bug now_

_And I'm still bleeding from your loaded guns_

_ALRIGHT!_

At that moment, he heard what he described as the sound of excitement using the guitar as a medium, as the beat began to pick up. He felt his chakra start to swirl in his body before it settled itself into his tenketsu, slowly, but surely, filling his body. The guitar felt so nice, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a man in a mask running towards him. He stuffed the phone in his pocket while the music was still playing. He jumped back from his sitting position and faced off with the man. He got into his stance as the chorus began.

_I'm a busy, busy man_

The man charged towards him while Naruto kicked off and reared back a fist in preparation for a counter attack.

_With your heart in my hand_

As the man got in range Naruto threw a hook to the man's ear. Now being charged with chakra, it had a deadly boom as the already ridiculously strong teen brought the fist back from the curve it took towards the man's ear.

_I got your number, I will dial_

The impact threw the man off his course and into Naruto's waiting knee.

'_Til you sort yourself out_

The knee impacted with the man's stomach, as Naruto watched his potent chakra explode from the man's back, coming from his knee.

_You say I always choose_

What Naruto hadn't realized was that his blows came so quickly that there wasn't time for the man's body to rebound in reaction to them. After placing his foot back on the ground, Naruto grabbed his masked head and brought his face, and face-down, nearly horizontal body, to the ground, making a crater where he lay.

_Always choose_

The man's mask had been the first thing to break in the impact. Naruto put a grimace as the man's leg twitched slightly, before he kicked his body to face up.

_Myself Over you_

Although unrecognizable, the man's face was that of his teacher, Mizuki. It appeared as though someone had patched up his arm quickly enough for him to attack Naruto.

**From here on out, I will switch to Naruto's POV from Narrator's POV.**

I can't believe Mizuki-Sensei attacked me. Especially after I just found out about who my parents were. Maybe he has a good reason, like an order from the President or something. I still don't know how to feel about that, actually. I'll deal with it later.

"Hey, Mizuki-Sensei, why did you attack me? Are you angry that I beat you during our spar today? My intention was never to humiliate you, but you refused to concede, so I did what I had to. I'm sorry if I-"

"Don't give me that crap you demon fucker. You know why I attacked you? Because you hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune you fucking bastard. You are hated because you are the demon reincarnated after the 4th defeated it.


End file.
